Vederklauws Fanfiction/ Vederklauws Weg
Een fanfiction verhaal over Vederklauw. Inhoud Wanneer hij een leerling medicijnkat is, twijfelt de jonge kat Vederpoot er geen moment aan dat dit de juiste weg voor hem is. Maar nadat hij zijn volwassen naam Vederklauw heeft ontvangen, raakt hij verstrikt in een onmogelijke liefde. Naarmate de tijd verstrijkt, begint hij zich alsmaar meer vragen te stellen. Wat als de weg van medicijnkat toch niet de juiste voor hem is? Personagelijst WoudClan Leider: Dennenster- donkerbruin gestreepte kater Commandant: Wolkvacht- witte kater met groene ogen Medicijnkat: Lappensnor- kleine lapjeskater Krijgers: Motvacht- grijze cyperse poes Reigerstaart- blauwgrijze kater Zwartvlek- zwart met witte kater Gaspeldoorn- taankleurige cyperse kater Maanvacht- witte poes met een grijze vlek op haar rug Ribbelstaart- zilvergrijze kater met zwarte strepen Klauwpels- lichtbruine cyperse kater Regenvacht- bruingevlekte kater Leerlingen: Daspoot- zwarte kater Vlekpoot- lapjespoes Moederkatten: Snelwind- lichtbruine cyperse poes Winterklauw- strokleurige poes Kittens: Adderkit en Taankit Gorzenveder- lichtbruin gestreepte met witte poes Kittens: Vossenkit en Vederkit Oudsten: Witstaart- witte kater met gele ogen Hertsprong- roodbruine poes Duifvleugel- grijze poes Hoofdstuk 1 De zon kwam net boven de horizon uit. Grote groepen braamstruiken omringden een kleine open plek. Een taankleurige cyperse kater stak de open plek over naar de dichtste struikengroep. De warme geur van melk en van moederkatten met hun kittens kwam hem tegemoet. Hij glipte naar binnen en ging rechtstreeks naar het nest waar een lichtbruin gestreepte met witte poes haar jongen zoogde. Haar lange, vederachtige staart lag om de twee kittens heen. 'Gaspeldoorn', begroette ze haar partner liefdevol. De kater gaf haar een liefdevolle lik tussen haar oren en bestudeerde de kittens aandachtig. De een was rossig gestreept, de andere zilvergrijs. 'Ze zijn prachtig', fluisterde hij. 'Heb je ze al namen gegeven?' De poes knikte en legde haar neus op het rode jong. 'Deze is Vossenkit, en de zilvergrijze is Vederkit.' Toen ze dat zei legde ze haar neus op het tweede jong. Op dat moment begon Vederkit zachtjes te piepen. Haastig begon de poes hem geruststellend te likken. Over zijn neusje, dan over zijn pootjes. Opeens hield ze op. 'Hij heeft geen klauwen!' riep ze verbaasd uit. Gaspeldoorn spitste ongelovig zijn oren. 'Wat? Dan kan niet!' Hij boog zich over de kleine kitten heen en bestudeerde diens voorpootjes aandachtig. Zo nu en dan likte hij eraan. 'Hij heeft wel klauwen. Maar ze zijn zo ontzettend klein... Niet eens groot genoeg om een muis mee vast te houden. Wat voor leven zal hij hebben in de Clan?' De poes gaf hem een mep op zijn oor. 'Hetzelfde leven als iedere andere kitten in de Clan, natuurlijk', miauwde ze fel. Haar partner keek schuldbewust. 'Sorry', mompelde hij. 'Nee, ik had niet moeten uithalen', miauwde de poes snel voordat ze verderging met het besnuffelen van haar kittens. Het zilvergrijze kleintje was alweer gekalmeerd en nestelde zich nu tegen zijn broertje aan. 'Welkom in de Clan, kleintjes', murmelde de poes. 'Pak me dan, als je kan!' riep Vederkit over zijn schouder. 'O, ik pak je wel', klonk Vossenkits antwoord. De twee kittens renden elkaar achterna over de open plek. Terwijl ze zo bezig waren deden ze een hoop stof opwaaien. Vederkit voelde dat zijn broertje hem begon in te halen, maar hij versnelde niet. In plaats daarvan vertraagde hij zijn pas. Hij had al een plannetje. 'Ik heb je bijna!' Nu was het tijd om zijn plannetje uit te voeren. Zodra hij voelde dat Vossenkit zich schrap zette voor de sprong, drukte hij zichzelf plat tegen de grond. Zijn broertje vloog over hem heen. Normaal beleefden ze daar altijd veel lol aan. Maar deze keer niet, helaas. Vossenkit had zich zo krachtig afgezet dat hij door de lucht buitelde en tegen Witstaart opbotste, die net het oudstenhol uitkwam. Vossenkit piepte verschrikt en Witstaart slaakte een kreet van irritatie. 'Kun je niet uitkijken?' voer hij uit tegen het rode katertje. Haastig krabbelde Vossenkit overeind en ging naast Vederkit zitten. 'Jullie jonkies moeten leren eerbied te tonen', ging Witstaart verder. 'En zeker tegenover de oudsten. Begrepen?' De twee broertjes lieten hun kopje hangen. 'Ja, Witstaart', jengelden ze, voor ze behoedzaam terugliepen naar de kraamkamer. Vederkits staartje sleepte door het stof. 'Sorry', fluisterde hij tegen zijn broer. 'Als ik mijn trucje niet gedaan had, was dit niet gebeurd.' Vossenkit haalde zijn schouders op. 'Maakt niet uit.' Toen ze bij de kraamkamer kwamen zag Vederkit hun moeder in de ingang staan. Zijn vacht gloeide van schaamte omdat Gorzenveder alles had gezien. 'Jullie moeten wat voorzichtiger zijn', berispte ze hen toen ze bij haar stonden. 'Maar Witstaart is altijd chagrijnig!' klaagde Vossenkit luid. 'Dat komt omdat hij nog niet zo lang bij de oudsten is', legde Gorzenveder geduldig uit. 'Hoe zou jij je voelen als je opeens geen krijger meer kon zijn?' Daar had Vossenkit niet van terug. Hij zuchtte alleen maar. 'Kom op.' Hun moeder gaf hen allebei een tikje met haar neus. 'Weet je wat? Laat maar eens zien hoe goed jullie het kamp al kennen.' Meteen werden de twee broertjes weer enthousiast. 'Kom mee dan!' Vederkit rende voor zijn moeder en broertje uit naar een grote struik vol blauwe bessen. 'Dit is het leerlingenhol', verklaarde Vederkit. 'Hier slapen we als we leerling zijn.' De stemmen van Vlekpoot en Daspoot klonken vanonder de struik, maar ze klonken te slaperig om goed te kunnen verstaan. 'En daar', miauwde Vossenkit, 'slapen we als we krijgers zijn.' Hij wees met zijn kopje naar een doornstruik vlak naast het leerlingenhol. 'Heel goed', prees Gorzenveder hen. Vederkit trippelde naar een grote boomstronk die op het midden van de open plek stond. Tussen de kluwen wortels was er door de jaren heen een hol uitgesleten, goed beschut en warm. 'Hier slaapt Dennenster', fluisterde Vederkit zachtjes. 'Maak je niet druk', miauwde Gorzenveder geamuseerd. 'Hij is op dageraadpatrouille. En daarbij, onze leider is geen kwaaie, hoor.' Vederkit luisterde al niet meer naar het gesprek tussen zijn broertje en moeder. Het kamp begon net in beweging te komen. Hij zag Zwartvlek en Reigerstaart het krijgershol uitkomen en naar de hoop verse prooi trippelen. Duifvleugel kwam stram het hol van de oudsten uit om naast Witstaart te gaan liggen. De dageraadpatrouille, onder leiding van Dennenster, kwam net terug. Achter hen aan kwam Lappensnor, de medicijnkat. Met een bundel kruiden tussen zijn kaken geklemd liep hij op het pad af dat naar het medicijnhol leidde. Iets wat hij zelf niet kon benoemen maakte dat Vederkit nieuwsgierig naar het zwarte, aarden paadje toe trippelde en eraan snoof. Hier was hij nog nooit eerder geweest. Zou Lappensnor het erg vinden als hij hier even een kijkje kwam nemen? Vast niet. Desondanks voelde hij zich toch nog zenuwachtig toen hij het paadje tussen de struiken door volgde. Algauw kwam hij uit bij een klein grasveldje. Helemaal aan de andere kant bevond zich een klein heuveltje, met in de voet de ingang naar een hol. Daar bewaart Lappensnor vast zijn kruiden, giste Vederkit. De kleine lapjeskater was intussen bezig blaadjes van een paar lange, kronkelige stengels af te trekken en had helemaal niets in de gaten. Zorgvuldig legde hij de goede blaadjes op een stapeltje, terwijl hij de verwelkte blaadjes liet zitten. Toen hij klaar was, pakte hij de blaadjes op met zijn bek en wilde net naar zijn hol wandelen toen hij Vederkit in het oog kreeg. 'Dag jonkie', miauwde hij. Meteen drukte Vederkit zich tegen de grond aan, wachtend op een scherpe opmerking van de medicijnkat. Maar Lappensnor keek hem vriendelijk aan. 'Kan ik iets voor je doen?' vroeg hij. Het zilvergrijze katertje schudde zijn kop. 'Dan niet', mauwde Lappensnor voor hij met de blaadjes het hol in ging. Een paar hartslagen later was hij al terug buiten. Nog steeds wist Vederkit niet wat te zeggen. De lapjeskat snorde geamuseerd. 'Wil je dat ik je wat kruiden laat zien?' Onwillekeurig knikte Vederkit. Meteen had hij er spijt van, maar er viel niets meer aan te doen. Lappensnor was zijn hol alweer binnen gegaan om weer tevoorschijn te komen met drie verschillende bladeren in zijn mond. Aan één van hen hing nog een lange stengel. Hij liet ze voor Vederkits poten neervallen en miauwde: 'Laat maar eens zien welke jij al kent.' Vederkit staarde met open ogen naar de drie bladeren. Hij had geen flauw idee. En daarbij, hoe moest hij weten welke plant wat was? Hij was niet eens een leerling. 'Ik weet zeker dat je er een kent', moedigde Lappensnor hem aan. Vederkit besnuffelde de drie blaadjes, kneep zijn ogen dicht en dacht diep na. Vervolgens snuffelde hij aan een piepklein, geel blaadje. 'Paardenbloem!' miauwde hij triomfantelijk, zijn staart recht in de lucht. Lappensnor knikte goedkeurend. 'De andere twee zijn duizendblad en stinkende gouwe.' Vederkit knikte bedaard, maar zijn hart had een sprongetje van blijdschap gemaakt. 'Genees jij echt alle katten?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. De lapjeskat veegde de blaadjes bijeen. 'Dat is mijn taak', antwoordde hij. Vederkit keek even verwonderd, maar voelde al snel opwinding. Zieke katten genezen. Levens redden! 'En zie jij de SterrenClan ook iedere nacht?' miauwde hij. Lappensnor knikte en wilde net iets zeggen toen Vossenkits stem aan de andere kant van het paadje weerklonk. 'Vederkit! Waar ben je?' Lappensnor snorde even geamuseerd. 'Ga jij maar terug naar je broertje', mauwde hij vriendelijk. Vederkit knikte ten afscheid en rende het paadje weer op. Maar halverwege bleef hij staan. Een lichtgrijze houtduif was in de takken boven hem neergestreken. Vederkit herkende de vogel goed. Nieuwsgierig hield hij zijn kop scheef. Wat zou een prooidier zo dicht bij het kamp moeten zoeken? Maar de duif ging er rustig voor zitten en begon zijn veren glad te strijken. Vederkit keek er geboeid naar, tot een nieuwe kreet van zijn broertje hem terug de open plek op riep. Hoofdstuk 2 'Clangenoten, Vossenkit en Vederkit hebben hun zesde maan bereikt. Het is tijd om ze tot leerling te benoemen.' Dennenster woorden galmden luid en duidelijk over de open plek. Vederkit zat zenuwachtig schuifelend naast zijn broertje. Gorzenveder en Gaspeldoorn zaten vlak achter hen, hun ogen stralend van trots. 'Klauwpels!' riep Dennenster. De lichtbruin gestreepte kater boog zijn kop en ging naast Vossenkit zitten. 'Van nu af aan, tot hij zijn krijgersnaam heeft verdiend, zal deze leerling bekendstaan als Vossenpoot. Klauwpels, dit wordt jouw eerste leerling. Train hem goed.' Klauwpels boog zijn kop voorover om Vossenpoots neus aan te raken. De ogen van het rode katertje straalden van opwinding. 'Lappensnor!' Bij deze oproep kwam de kleine lapjeskat naast Vederkit zitten. Deze voelde de opwinding door hem heen gieren. Nog niet zo lang geleden had hij Lappensnor gevraagd of hij als medicijnkat kon trainen. Lappensnor kennis en vermogen om zieke katten te genezen waren hem te machtig geworden. Maar hij had niet geweten of Lappensnor hem ook echt als leerling zou aannemen. Tot nu. 'Lappensnor, jij bent een intelligente en kundige medicijnkat', sprak Dennenster hem toe. 'Doe je best om je kwaliteiten op de jonge Vederpoot over te brengen.' Vederpoot raakte de neus van zijn nieuwe mentor aan. Daarop kwam de hele Clan naar hen toe om hen te feliciteren. 'Eindelijk wat hulp om de nesten schoon te maken!' plaagde Daspoot toen hij dichterbij kwam. Vossenpoot dook ineen en zette zijn vacht op. 'Mooi niet!' Vlekpoot ging snorrend naast hem staan en gaf haar nieuwe holmaatje een duwtje. 'Ik help je wel.' Vederpoot zag zijn vader op hem af trippelen. 'Dien je Clan goed, zoon', miauwde hij. 'Er zal veel van je verwacht worden.' Vederpoot knikte even. Gorzenveder kwam naast haar partner staan en keek hem trots aan. Een duwtje tegen zijn schouder haalde de zilvergrijze leerling uit zijn gedachten. 'Kom mee', mauwde Lappensnor. 'Ik ga je een aantal kruiden laten zien.' Vederpoots vacht kwam overeind van opwinding. 'Nu al?' Zijn mentor snoof geamuseerd. 'Waarom niet?' 'Tijm, jeneverbes en vederkruid.' Vederpoot wees de drie kruiden aan met zijn poot. Lappensnor snorde. 'Goed zo. Het belangrijkste is nu dat je de kruiden leert kennen. De werking leg ik je later nog wel uit.' Vederpoot knikte. 'Kom mee', mauwde zijn mentor opeens. 'Dan laat ik je even wat goede kruidenplekken zien.' Vederpoot voelde zijn vacht tintelen van opwinding. Zijn eerste keer buiten het kamp! Meteen schudde hij die gedachte van zich af. Als hij medicijnkat wilde worden, moest hij goed de plaatsen met nuttige kruiden kunnen onthouden. Gedwee liep hij achter zijn mentor aan, langs de zwarte paadje en dan de open plek over. Dennenster zat zich te wassen voor zijn hol terwijl Reigerstaart en Regenvacht voor het krijgershol zaten te praten. Maanvacht kwam net het kamp binnen met een flinke woelmuis in haar kaken. Vederpoot weerstond de verleiding ernaar te kijken. De bladeren van de bomen begonnen bruin te kleuren. Nog even en bladval kwam eraan. Dit zou best wel eens de laatste kans voor de Clan kunnen zijn om eens goed te eten voor bladkaal. Lappensnor leidde hem door de doorntunnel naar buiten. Het terrein voor hen helde steil omhoog, met hier en daar een paar rotsblokken en een paar schriele boompjes. 'Het is minder moeilijk dan het lijkt', stelde Lappensnor zijn leerling gerust. Hij sprong naar voren, van rotsblok naar rotsblok. Steeds zorgde hij ervoor dat hij stevig op zijn poten stond voor hij de volgende sprong waagde. Al snel bevond hij zich op de top van de helling. 'Nu jij', riep hij naar beneden. Vederpoot zette zich schrap en waagde de sprong. Toen hij op het eerste rotsblok stond, kreeg hij het gevoel dat hij ieder moment weg kon glijden. Maar tot zijn verbazing boden zijn zoolkussentjes een goede grip op het steen. Iets vastberadener volgde Vederpoot precies hetzelfde pad dat zijn mentor gevolgd had. Het duurde uiteindelijk iets langer, maar ook hij kwam zonder problemen op de top van de helling. 'Goed zo', mauwde Lappensnor. 'Volg me.' De lapjeskater begeleidde zijn leerling de helling af. De bomen werden plotseling weer hoger, de bodem was minder rotsachtig en de struiken groeiden dichter op elkaar. Het gezang van vogels klonk, en af en toe hoorde Vederpoot een prooidier ritselen in het kreupelhout. Een houtduif vloog over hen heen tussen de bomen door. Maar Lappensnor besteedde aan geen van dat alles enige aandacht. Na een plink eind stappen hield hij halt. Hier liep het terrein geleidelijk aan omlaag tot het uitkwam in een vijver. De oevers waren dichtbegroeid met riet en vele andere planten die Vederpoot niet herkende. De zon scheen recht op het wateroppervlak en deed het pijnlijk schitteren. 'Hier vind je veel nuttige kruiden', legde Lappensnor uit. 'Vederkruid en watermunt groeien goed in drassige aarde, dus hou je ogen goed open voor... Aha!' Met grote sprongen liep de medicijnkat naar het meer toe. Een paar vossenlengtes van de oever hield hij in om aandachtig de lucht op te snuiven. 'Zitten hier soms vossen of dassen?' vroeg Vederpoot die naast zijn mentor kwam staan. De kater knikte. 'Uiteraard. Maar hier zitten er soms otters. Ze gaan nooit echt ver van het water af en zijn vooral 's nachts actief, maar ze kunnen gemeen bijten.' Hij snoof nog eens goed en miauwde toen: 'Ik denk dat het wel veilig is. Kom mee.' Hij legde de laatste afstand naar de oever af, waar hij stilstond bij een groepje planten die zich uit de drassige aarde omhoog hadden geworsteld. 'Dit is watermunt', verklaarde hij. 'Ik ga hier wat van plukken. Jij kunt wat verderop langs de oever op zoek naar jeneverbessen. Maar wees voorzichtig', voegde hij toe. Vederpoot knikte en speurde de oever af. Hij zocht tussen varens en struiken tot hij de jeneverbessenstruik gevonden had. Voorzichtig om ze niet te laten openbarsten plukte hij ze af. De geur van de bessen was zo indringend dat hij pas iets anders rook toen hij even zijn snuit begon te wassen. Het was een indringende geur, muskusachtig en visachtig tegelijkertijd. Walgend haalde Vederpoot zijn neus op. Hij legde de geplukte bessen op een hoopje en ging op onderzoek uit. Achter de struik ging de oever opeens twee staartlengtes steil naar beneden. Een kleine zandbak bevon zich recht onder hem. Op die zandbank lagen restjes vis en waren een aantal pootafdrukken te zien. 'Vederpoot, wat doe je daar?' Nieuwsgierig kwam Lappensnor op zijn leerling aftrippelen. 'Kijk.' Vederpoot wees met zijn kop naar de zandbank. Aandachtig bekeek zijn mentor de resten vis en de pootafdrukken. 'Het lijkt erop dat de otters hier zijn geweest. We zullen het aan Dennenster melden', besloot hij.